Changes
by space case x827x
Summary: One shot. Post CotBP. Jack notices the changes in a certain blacksmithturnedpirate. Rated for language and undescrpitive JackWill slash.


//..// indicates flashbacks

Changes.

Ever since William had jumped in after him, after his near-execution, the boy had changed. For the better, in Jack's opinion. And in the opinion of everyone else on the Pearl. But that could be because they were all pirates, and Will had become one.

The appearance was the first thing to change. Definitely for the better, Jack decided, watching as he taught the new cabin boy how to defend himself.

The hair was longer, with a simple black bandana holding it out of his face. There were a few hand-crafted metal beads in his hair as well.

// "A reminder of my past," Will said, looking at the beads thoughtfully in the mirror. "Plus, I like 'em. I think they're…pirate-y, no?" Everyone had laughed, because Will wasn't a pirate yet, but no one questioned the beads. They looked good on the boy, and he damned well knew it. //

Next came the kohl. William's first day on the Pearl was a scorcher. The sun was bright, and not a cloud in the sky.

// "It protects your eyes from the sun, love. Either that or you have to wear a hat all day, which is damned irritating, trust me." //

But nooo. He certainly trusted him the second day, when his eyes were sunburned and wind burned. Now he wore it constantly, even on land, because he'd gotten used to it.

The clothes had changed almost instantly. No longer trying to be prim and proper, but without the damned scarf he'd worn on their last…excursion.

His sleeves were rolled up, displaying tanned and muscled arms, and numerous scars from working with fire and blades. The most recent addition was the brand.

Jack had been furious at the time. He'd shouted and cursed and tried to talk them out of it, but to no avail.

Will was strong, though, and took it, with a foolish, though admirable, pride. He was a pirate by then, and damned proud of it.

He wore a gray, frayed sash around his waist. His pistol and his sword were never far from his side.

Dark trousers fell to mid-calf, then giving way to boots. Boots that had once been laughed at, because they looked so new and un-used. But now, they were soft and faded, by sun and seawater.

The boy looked like a pirate, for sure, by now, only a year later, he was one.

Gone was the proper British accent. In it's place was something uniquely Will. With a mix of Jack's vocabulary and a rougher voice, he spoke like a pirate. And swore like one, too, to Jack's surprise and, though he wouldn't often admit it, pleasure.

// "Damn it, Jack, you're acting like a bloody fool!" Will screamed from outside Jack's locked cabin door. "Get your arse out here before I knock down the door and make _you _a fucking eunuch!"

"NO!" Jack screamed back, equally as enraged as the blacksmith-turned-pirate. There had been no rum on the ship since it had been blown up during an attack from the British Navy. Jack had barricaded himself in his cabin and refused to leave until they got to port.

After that, Will had screamed and shouted threats so vile, using words that Jack himself had never heard, that Jack emerged, actually frightened for his life. //

He even had the attitude down. He no longer coveted things, he merely stole them. While still being polite to ladies, even whores, it was no longer as meek and mild as it had been.

Jack had finally convinced the boy that the pleasures of the flesh weren't sacred, but could be shared freely. Turned out that the lad had been quite the ladies-man as a teen, only changing his ways when the governor's daughter showed an interest in him.

He'd become a master sailor, taking over as his first-mate when Joshamee Gibbs decided to step down. The Pearl spoke to the boy, and he loved her almost as much as Jack himself did.

The most important change that Jack had observed, was his opinion on Sodomy. After a large quantity of rum (which Will also now freely enjoyed) and two months without reaching land, William had given in to Jack's seduction rather enthusiastically, and had fallen into his bed easily.

"Jack!"

Jack jumped. He looked about him and saw Will standing on the steps nearby looking agitated.

"My dear William!" Jack cried, sauntering over to the glaring pirate, "Whatever is the matter, mate?"

Will rolled his eyes.

"You've been starin' at me for a good ten minutes, and I've been asked, and I use the term loosely, to take you into the cabin to fuck you senseless. Savvy?"

Jack blinked. Bloody hell, the boy had turned out well.

"Well since you asked so nicely, I suppose I could oblige," Jack agreed, turning the helm over to Anamaria, who rolled her eyes as well. He glared at her impertinence and then turned to Will., who was attempting to keep a straight face.

"Well. Shall we?" He swaggered down the steps and threw his arm around Will's shoulders. Will laughed fondly, and pulled Jack's hat over his eyes, then turned at booked to the Captain's quarters.

Jack blinked again, affronted at his lack of respect. _It's me own damned fault, I suppose, _Jack thought, as he followed Will to their quarters, _but I wouldn't want him any other way._

FINI


End file.
